


My Heart

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Takes Care of Clarke Griffin, Bellamy and Clarke need a long nap, Bellarke, Bellarke Bingo, F/M, Forgiveness, Hugging, I need you, Sharing a Bed, off screen Becho breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Russell and the primes are gone and Bellamy and Clarke try to take a well-deserved nap. Confessions are made and forgiveness is given.





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)

Gabriel looked at Clarke as she leaned against the wall. He was in awe at her.  
With the exception of Josphine, he had never met someone so stubborn and unlike Josphine who used her stubbornness for her own benefits, Clarke used hers to protect people. 

She has insisted on leaving to save her people after one night of rest and a standoff with Bellamy that had Octavia muttering about 130 years of tension.  
After Bellamy lost, they had been on their way to back to Sanctum. Despite the setbacks, of being separated and being kidnapped and being bound and gagged, they had managed to save them.

Two days later, Russell and the other primes were dead and Clarke and Bellamy's people, along with the people of Sanctum were liberated. 

The people of Sanctum were coming to terms with the manipulation they were under and the loss of their loved one lives for the sake of selfish people. A problem he had created in his desperation to save Josphine.  
His people were working to restore the city and to right the wrong he had created, they were also being reunited with their own loved ones. But there was still so much to do and at the helm of everything were Bellamy and Clarke.

They had been working nonstop to save their people and trying to figure out how to survive now.  
He was not sure how they were still standing. 

He studied the woman, his former lover had tried to take.  
The similarities were striking, same blonde hair, same princess background, same stubbornness, but at the same time they couldn't be more different. Josephine was spoiled, while Clarke did the work others didn't want to do, she made the choices that others didn't want to make. Josephine was manipulative, while Clarke was calculating. 

He watched her lean against the wall and he saw her eyes flutter shut before she shook her head and opened her eyes. She was fighting sleep and he felt concerned for her. 

He could tell she was in need of bed rest, but worry for her daughter, who was recovering from surgery was at the forefront of her mind. Clarke had yet to hug the girl as Madi had been taken into surgery straight away once Russell was dead.  
He could tell that she wanted to be with her daughter but the idea of being around so many people troubled her.

“Clarke?”  
Gabriel stood there in silence as he watched Bellamy Blake, approach the blonde.  
Bellamy Blake was another person he was in awe with.  
The man had risked everything to save her and at the end, when he and Octavia had given up, when she had given up, he had found a way to bring Clarke back to life.  
His stubbornness and determination not to lose her, brought her back to life.  
His love for her brought her back to life. 

Seeing the two of them reminded him of how it was and how it could have been with Josphine.  
But he knew he made the right choice, he and Josephine had their chance.  
From the little that Octavia had told him, all Bellamy and Clarke had were missed chances.  
This moon, he hopes would be kind to them.  
They deserved it.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Bellamy eyed the way Clarke leaned against the wall. She had been through a few long days.  
First, she had died, then she had been taken from him again, bounded and gagged, then she saved everyone, with bruises to show for it. The adrenaline that had been running in her veins was slowly draining from her, and he knew that she was in desperate need of rest but was too worried about Madi to be able to move to a bed. But he still needed to try. 

“You should rest.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Clarke.”  
He couldn't help but brush a strand of hair and she stilled, her eyes closed briefly and she seemed to relax under his touch.  
“I’ll let you know the second Madi is okay.”  
She bit her lip, shaking her head, her cheeks flushed a bit.  
“It’s not that. I'm waiting for Madi so we can sleep.”  
He waited for her to continue and she looked away from his piercing eyes.  
“I’m scared to sleep alone. The one time I let my guard down and let loose, I died. And I know she’s gone, I know they are all gone, but I'm afraid if I close my eyes… I'm scared I won't wake up as me.”  
She looked away from him, embarrassed by her confession.  
Bellamy felt his heartbreak and he couldn't stop himself from moving closer and hugging her.  
She sighed and buried her head into his neck and her arms circled his waist. "How do you think I feel, I don't want to let you out of my sight for more than a few seconds."  
Clarke lifted her head and laughed and buried her head back into his shoulder and his arms tightened around her.  
"She can't get to you, Clarke. She's dead. And you are alive. You are here and I won't let anything happen to you. I won't lose you again."  
Clarke pressed a kiss to his jaw wrinkling her nose as his beard tickled her. She pulled back and stroked his beard and he grabbed her wrist placing a soft kiss on her pulse point.  
"Let's go to sleep."  


______________________________________________________

She let him pull her to her room and pushed her gently to the bathroom.  
She threw water on her face and studied herself. Her eyes were big and dark and she looked exhausted. Her hair was a mess and she was in need of a shower.  
Bellamy knocked on the door and handed her some clothes, and she took a quick hot shower, the need for sleep more pressing than the need for a long shower.  
She exited the bathroom to find Bellamy sitting on the edge of the bed, he let out a soft sign and his fingers unclenched when he saw her. He walked towards her, letting their fingers brush and he entered the bathroom.  
She sat on the bed waiting for him, trying to figure out how to ask him to stay with her until she fell asleep. She felt embarrassed about the fact that she needed him to sleep, especially because it wasn't right, she was an adult and he had a girlfriend, who he loved.

She noticed some things were missing and then she realizes he must have gotten rid of anything related to Josphine. She looked down at her black shirt and realized it was Bellamy's. 

When he exited the bathroom, the first she noticed was the fact that his beard was gone. He looked so young again, except for his eyes, which looked too old, too dark for someone with a heart like Bellamy.  
Bellamy ducked his head, shyly, at her stare and Clarke looked down at her fingers.  
"You shaved?"  
"It was time."  
She peeked up at him through her eyelashes to find him already looking at her with a soft look in his eyes and the words come tumbling out of her before she can stop them.  
"Will you sleep..stay with me? I don't want to be alone."  
He nodded silently and she stood up from the bed, pulling back the covers.  
Bellamy got in first and she climbed in next to him.  
She's not sure who reaches for who first but next thing she knows, she tucked in tightly against him, their legs intertwined, and he has a hand her heart, blanket over them.  
She had never felt safer.  
It's not long before she falls asleep.

It takes Bellamy a bit longer, mostly because he's focused on making sure she is still breathing. He can feel her heart beating under his hand and he burries his head into her hair. He falls asleep, Clarke in his arms, alive.  


_____________________________________________________________________________

Madi wakes up to find Jordan asleep in the bed across from her.  
She turns her head to the other side and finds Raven and Murphy sitting on chairs whispering as Emori lays on a bed, Muprhy's hand on her knee.  
She looks around for Clarke or for Bellamy.  
"Clarke? Bellamy?"  
She feels like a child asking for her parents.  
Madi."  
Jackosn approaches her, smiling down at her.  
"You are awake."  
"Where's Clarke?"  
She tries to get herself out of her bed but Jackson stops her.  
"Whoa. Madi, slow down, you just had the flame removed. You shouldn't be moving around.  
"I need to see Clarke. I need to see her. Please, I need to see her."  
All the adults exchange a glance and Madi wants to scream that she is their commander and she wants to see Clarke, but she realizes that without the flame gone she's just a girl.  
"Just let her go see Clarke, and then it's straight to bed."  
Madi turns to look at Jordan who is sitting up, smiling at her.  
"Jordan."  
She swings her legs and rushes out of bed and collapses in front of him, reaching for him.  
"Madi."  
She shakes her head.  
"I'm fine."  
Two hands pull her to her feet.  
She nods her thanks to Miller and reaches to hug Jordan and bursts into tears into his shoulder.  
"I didn't mean to stab you."  
Jordan run his hands through her hair.  
"It was an accident, I'm okay Madi. I'm okay."  
He pushes her away gently.  
"Come on, let's go find Clarke."  
"Where is Clarke?"  


A redhead woman walks up to them, fastening a radio to her pants.  
"Gabriel told me that Bellamy was insistent that Clarke goes to rest."  
She turns to Jackson.  
"I'll see you later."  
Jackson shakes her hand.  
"Thank you, Leah, for your help."  


She waves goodbye and Miller sighs and turns to look at the others.  
"I guess we should go find her."  
He reached for a radio.  
"Octavia, do you know where Clarke is? Or Bellamy?"  
There was the sound of static.  
"My brother's not letting her out of his sight, so you will most likely find them together. I already checked Bell's room and they weren't there."  
"Thanks, we are heading there now."  
"Meet you there."  
Madi stand up shakily and Jackson scolds her.  
"Slowly Madi."  


_________________________________________________________________________

Miller froze at the sight in front of him and Octavia came to a stop next to him. He moved to block her so she propped herself on her toes to peek over his shoulder.  
Her lips curved into a soft smile at the sight of her brother and Clarke curled up in a bed.  
They were both laying on their sides, hands clasped together, fingers intertwined over her heart. His other hand was also intertwined with her fingers but above her head, under the pillow.  
She felt someone bump into her and she turned to see Murphy looking at them with guilt in his eyes. A brief conversation with Miller and a tense argument with Abby had clued her in to what had happened when she was banished. 

“We should let them sleep.”  
Murphy shook his head.  
“Madi is insisting on seeing Clarke.”

The girl in question pushes past Murphy and calls out "Clarke" before she takes in the scene.  
Raven taps Muphy's shoulder and he steps into the room and leans against the wall, Emori next to him, the rest of the group including Echo filing in.

Jackson goes to find Abby.

Madi calls out again.  
“Clarke?”  


Watching them wake up is something special.  
Bellamy’s eyes fly open and when they land on Clarke's blonde hair, they soften. He nuzzles her neck and places a soft kiss on it. His fingers tighten around hers, feeling her heart under his palm. He closes his eyes and mutters something to himself that they don't hear.

Bellamy’s looks up and smiles when he sees all of them.  
Miller notices how good he looks, the dark circles under his eyes are gone, his beard is gone, and he looks young, happy, at peace. 

Bellmay turns to Clarke and shakes her shoulder, gently.  
"Clarke, time to wake up." She moans and turns to him, eyes opening.  
“Hi.”  
“Hi, princess.”  
Clarke’s cheeks flush and she opens her mouth but Bellamy interrupts her.  
“I think someone wants to see you.”  
She turns to look at the doorway and then she gasps.  
“Madi.”  
She pushes herself up and then Madi is in her arms, shaking.  


Clarke buries her head into her daughter's shoulder, one hand running through her hair.  
She can feel Madi’s tears and she can feel Bellamy rubbing soothing circles on her hips.  
“You were gone.”  
Clarke can't hold back her tears.  
“I’m sorry baby. I’m here. I’m here now.”  
Madi pulls back.  
“You were dead. You died and ….”  
“And I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, Madi. I’m here.”  
She grabs the girls hands and places them over her heart.  
Madi lets out another sob and buries herself into Clarke's shoulder again.  


At the doorway, Octavia feels the tears burning in her eyes and Miller squeezes her hand.  
Jordan is next to her, half leaning on her, half leaning on the crutch and Jackosn insisted he used.  
Madi eventually pulls away and her eyes land on the man behind her mother.  
“Bellamy.”  


Bellamy is surprised when Madi flings herself into his arms but he's quick to hug her, pulling her onto the bed, his legs against Clarke's.  
“You brought her back.”  
He rubs her back.  
“I told you I would. I promised I would protect her.”  
“Thank you.”  


Clarke feels this swell of emotions as she watches Bellamy and Madi hug.  
Her eyes land on the people in the doorway, and she catches the sad look in Octavia’s eyes.  
She thinks about how Octavia had saved her. Despite all that had happened, she was family.  
“Octavia.”  
She holds up her arms shifting away from Bellamy, who shot out a hand to latch onto her thigh.  
Clare stares at his hand and swallows.  
Bellamy freezes, but he doesn't remove his hand, not liking the idea of letting her go.  
She tuns to Octavia again.  
“Octavia.”  
Miller pushes her gently towards the bed and Clarke pats the spot on the bed next to her.  
“Clarke.”  
Bellamy and Madi, who is now tucked into his side, watch in silence.  
“Thank you.”  
Clarke twists her body and hugs the girl and Ocatai hugs her back, hands trembling.  
Bellamy has no clue what Clarke says to Octavia but whatever it is, it's enough to open the floodgates and Clarke simply hold her girl, rocking her gently as the youngest Blake breaks down. 

Bellamy feels a twinge in his heart, as angry as he is with his sister, Octavia is his family, his baby sister. There is so much to be said but at the end of it all, she's his sister.  
“O.”  
Octavia looks up from Clarke’s shoulder and he nudges Madi lightly and the girl moves over and he nods to his sister.  
“Bell?”  
He reaches for his sister and hugs her tightly, his hand on Clarke’s thigh tightens, thanking her.  
Clarke pats his hand before removing it from her thigh and getting up from his bed.  
He opens his mouth and she looked at him.  
“I’m okay Bellamy. I’m just going to hug everyone.”  
Octavia pulls away from the hug but settles herself against her brother’s side and Madi did the same on the other side, keeping him on the bed, as he watches Clarke hug Jordan.  
She was mindful of his injury and he could tell she was asking the younger boy a question.  
The question seemed to make Jordan uncomfortable but he eventually gave her an answer.  
Clarke spun around.  
“Madi! Did you stab Jordan?”  
Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her tone and at the news.  
Madi bit her lip, eyes downcast.  
“It was an accident.”  
Bellamy squeezed the girl’s shoulder and Jordan tries to reassure Clarke that he was fine and it was an accident.  
Seeing Clarke and everyone made him feel happy. She was back among her people, among their family. He wasn't sure if there was still resentment and anger between Clarke and the others but he vows to be there for her this time around.  


He watches her and Echo nod their heads at each other.  
He was surprised at how long Miller hugs her but his eyes narrow as Clarke gave him a quick glance, her cheeks red.  
Miller gave him a smug smile before Clarke moves onto Raven.  
They stare at each other before Raven pulls Clarke into a hug.  
When Clarke pulls away, her face is tear-stained.  
Emori and Clarke hug briefly before Abby runs into the room.  
Bellamy couldn't help but witness how awkward the exchange between them was.

If he thought the relationship between him and Octavia was bad, it was nothing compared to the one between Abby and Clarke.

Belllamy couldn't help but stiffen when he saw Clarke reach for Muprhy.  
He had mixed feelings about him. On one hand, Murphy was family, on the other, he was willing to turn traitor and let Clarke die for a chance to live forever.  
But to his surprise, Murphy's hands tremble as they reach for Clarke and the second they wrap around her, he seemed to crumple.

Clarke mutters into Muprhy’s ear.  
“I forgive you. I'm proud of you. I'm alive. You are going to be okay.”  
She knew the immense guilt Murphy felt but she also knew that him helping Josephine was what kept him, and therefore her people alive.  
She knew what it was like, risking it all to save the ones they love.  
She had let a bomb drop to save Bellamy, almost killing Octavia. She had left Bellamy to die, to save Madi.  
She knew what it was like to love someone and put them above all others. When she pulls away from Murphy, she whispers to him.  
“When this is all over, you and Emori, first wedding of our people.”  
Murphy hugs her again tightly, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.  


When he releases her, Clarke sways a bit and Bellamy is already moving from the bed, arms reaching for her before anyone else can move.  
“Careful, princess.”  
He wraps an arm around her waist.  
“I’m fine. Bellamy.  
“Come back to bed.”  
There was silence and they froze as the words sunk in, Bellamy risks a look at his friend all who were sharing amused smiles.  


Octavia moves first.  
“I’m going to check on Dioyza and talk to Gabriel." She places her hand on Madi’s shoulders.  
“And then I need a drink after all of this.”  
Miller grins and he starts ushering everyone out.  
Madi gave both Bellany and Clarke a quick hug leaving them in the room.  
_________________________________________________________ 

Clarke yawns.  
“I could go for a longer nap.”  
Bellamy leads her to the bed and pulls her to him. Her hands automatically interlace their fingers and he pulls her close. She pushes him away a bit and turns to look at him.  
“Bellamy?”  
He looks at her, caught up in her blue eyes.  
“Thank you for saving me.”  
He shakes his head bring her hand up between them to press a kiss to her fingers.  
“I will always save you. I need you, Clarke. You are so much more than my family. I need you.”  
Clarke can feel the tears in her eyes.  
“And I need you. You are my heart, Bellamy. Blake”  
She draws the hand back to her chest and he closes his eyes.  
“And you are mine Clarke Griffin.”

He moves his head towards her slowly until he is only a breath away.  
"Princess."  
Then he kisses her softly.  
She kisses him back just as gently and he lets go of her hand to cup her face.  
He pulls away and she's smiling, blue eyes bright, tears on her face.  
She's so beautiful and alive and he can't lose her, never again. "I need you."  
He says it again, those three words mean so much more than I love you, more than anything else and he wants her to know that but he's not sure how to tell her.  
Clarke moves in to kiss him again, this kiss is firmer, she's sure, certain of them. Her hand cups his shaven jaw.  
When she pulls away she whispers against his lips.  
"And I need you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first story for this fandom so I'm a bit nervous but I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think and feel free to drop any criticisms or ways I can improve.


End file.
